CoD Ghosts: Phantoms of War
by Sabere Commander
Summary: We always had the power... Not anymore... Alliances... Broken... Lives... Lost... Soldiers... Stand against their enemies... Ghosts?... We haunt them... We didn't start this war... But we're gonna end it... We're Ghosts... Fighting for something that can't be killed... All we have us each other... and now... Now it's time... to earn the mask...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a re-write of my previous work Call of Duty Ghosts: The Forgotten. This one should be a whole lot better and will go more in depth to the characters. Anyways the story line and plot will change severely. I'm not doing descriptions, those are on my profile if you are curious, make sure to review...**

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated M, for mature audiences only. A minimum age of 14 is required to continue. This chapter may, or may not, include: Violence, gore, drug abuse, sexual themes, extreme language, and various other subjects not appropriate for young audiences. Viewer Discretion is advised...**

* * *

**Call of Duty Ghosts:**

_**"Phantoms of War"**_

**Act I**

_**"The Federation's Plans"**_

A base is lively with Federation units going about their business. It's configured so that there is a road leading threw it. To the right is not much room as it holds fuel tanks to refuel any vehicles. To the left are 4 small, elongated cabins, in horizontal rows. Each looks like it could hold 12 soldiers. Then further past them are the officer's cabins. There's 2 of them vertically against the fence. Just past them, to the north, is the officers lounge, past that is the armory, and across from them is the command center. It's a stone building that looks to be 4 stories tall. The bottom consist of one main, horizontal, rectangular structure, with an elevated back left corner, and a tall tower raising out of that back corner. behind it were some more barracks for common soldiers. Each entrance, the north and south road, had two tents with sand bags in them, One possessed a mounted M.G. and the other had a couple of soldiers huddling around the fire. It was about 7 in the morning, so it was pretty cold. All in all there was about 96 soldiers there; Give or take a few.

There was a reason we start off at this base. You see in approximately 1 hour a convoy will arrive with 1 captured informant on board. He needs to be rescued. His team members have tracked him and found out he was heading to this base. Thanks to some confiscated A.T.V.s, and some short cuts, they managed to beat the convoy here. There plan was: Get into position, wait until the bring him inside the building, blow up the fuel depot, destroying the convoy along with it, began the assault on the East side of the compound, drawing attention away from the West side, as two of their own cut threw the West fence, behind the officer's cabin, while the others distract the main force, sneak into the command center, neutralize any hostiles, gather important information, rig it to blow, escape with their fellow ghost in toe and bring it down, effectively ruining the base.

The Ghosts get into position and wait for the convoy to arrive. 3 ghosts are in the field to the right and 2 to the left. The ones in the field were wet-faces with the exception of the squad leader who wore a mask resembling Keegan's The remaining wet faces laid in the, smaller, field to the left waiting for the signal, the explosion, to go off. They continued to wait. On the West side the ghosts were: Cpl. Yammamoto (Ya-ma-mow-toe) 'Dare Devil' and S.S. Kaley (Kay-Lee) 'Seeker'. Dare Devil had a MP5 w/ suppressor and extended mags. Seeker had an Honey Badger w/ suppressor, duel mags, and a grip.

Soon an explosion went off and screams filled the air. The two could here the officers rushing out to see what happen as well as more gunshots; with the occasional scream of agony. They looked up from their hiding spot and noticed their side of the base was clear for now and rushed up to the fence behind the officer's cabins. Dare Devil cut the fence below it and the, him and Seeker, crawled in under the cabin. They got to the front of it and Seeker looked around for any Federation troopers lagging behind. Luckily there wasn't so he proceeded to climb out from under the cabin. When he was out he got into a crouched position and scanned his surroundings. Sure enough everything was quiet.

He leaned back down to under the cabin and whispered "Hey, Dare Devil, let's move." He waited a minute before questioning "Toshi?" After no response he bent down only to see him fiddling with things under the cabin. "Toshi!"

This time he responded "Yeah?"

"What the fuck are you doing down there? We need to go get the informant." Seeker asked.

Dare Devil climbs out from under the cabin, his face paint smudged on his face, and smiles before responding "I was leaving them a present."

Seeker just sighs before reading his weapon and walking left towards the doors of the command center. The door is directly across from the armory. The two stood on both sides of the door. Seeker mouthed the words One... Two... Three! They kicked in the door and went to work. There was five soldiers in the floor. One to the left behind a small rail, not paying attention to the door, two across the room at the consoles, one standing by a bloodied person strapped to a chair, the informant, and then one by the door guarding. The guard to the left, tried rushing dare devil with a knife. He quickly caught his wrist and blocked his left hand's punch. He then pulled the wrist, with the knife, across his other arm, twirled the knife around so it faced him, and jabbed the knife into his throat. He then pulled his body in front of him to block any bullets sent his way.

While this was happening Seeker quickly took out the man by the informant. He did just before he could pull the trigger and kill the informant. He then spun, so he faced right, and killed the still startled guard; before spinning one last time, so he faced backwards, into cover behind a vertical row of cabinets against the railing.

The one of the remaining two at the consoles had turned around and started firing his M9 pistol at Dare Devil, who replied kindly by moving forward allowing the dead body to take the hits for him, and the other seemed to be shouting something into the intercom. He then hit the siren button and turned around as the ghost reached his intended target.

Dare Devil threw the corpse aside and speared the one with the pistol onto the controls. He pushed himself up an socked the Fed in the face. When he pulled up the second time he caught a punch to the jaw and stumbled left; only to be kicked in the gut and sent to the floor by the one he had just punched. Then he jumped on Dare Devil punching him in the face. Dare devil manged to the see the one in his peripheral vision shake violently before finally falling down. He was dazed by each punch the attacker threw and when he finally came to his senses the attack had lifted his knife, about to bring it down. Suddenly blood splattered from his chest. He looked up and was hit a few more times before falling back off Dare Devil.

He, Dare Devil, managed to roll over and see his savor. It was a young Hispanic man holding a pistol. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a deep tan. He was in a office white shirt, black pants, black penny loafers, a red tie and had blood streaming down his right cheek. He also had a black eye and blood all over the collar of his work shirt. The informant grabbed Seeker's pistol to save Dare Devil. He managed to stand up on his own and walked over to him and said "Thank you... What's you'r name?"

"Victor Rodriguez... but I'm call signed: "Warp 0-0"." He replied. This was him. The informant they were supposed to get. Seeker looked around and told the rest to do the same. They started searching and had nothing until the informant shouted "Jack pot!"

They both ran over to the informant and found a screen full of plans and co-ordinates. "What is it?" asked Seeker.

"It's the Federation's plans. Apparently, if my Spanish is correct, which it better be if I've been a mole this hole time, then the Federation are planning a sneak attack some where in the North."

"The North? How's that even possible?" asked Dare Devil.

"It goes more into detail; but I'd have to decipher the rest-"

Their radios crackled to life and they heard their team leader's voice over the radio say: "_Attention all Ghosts! This is Predator 1-1 recognize!_"

Instantly Predator's 1-2 and 1-3 responded. Now they just waited for 1-4, Kaley, and 1-5, Yammamoto, to respond. 1-3 picked up his radio and spoke into it. "_Confirmed, We read you loud and clear 1-1._"

They waited about a minute before it came to life again "_Alright, listen up! Predators 1-1-1-3 are to lead them back threw the field towards the tree line where we'll use the ATVs, across the river to get away and meet up at check point __Vermont. Predators 1-4 and 1-5 are to lead the warp back to the extraction point. It should be 3 clicks past check point Vermont. This order is active as of now! Anyone who drags there feet will be left behind! Predator 1-1 out._"

"I can tell we don't have time for deciphering so I'll just download it real quick." Rodriguez said.

"Alright you got 5 minutes to get what you can! Dare! Let's finish the charges!"

"Got it."

Seeker and Dare Devil went to work planting the packages of C4. In total they planted 6 packages. 3 on the East console, 2 on the southern wall, and 2 on the northern wall. They had finished with 20 seconds to spare. "0-0 what's taking so long with that info?!"

"Done! Let's go!"

They all ran out of the building. At the last second Dare Devil turned and planted something on the door frame and ran to catch up to them. Seeker and the informant already started to crawl under the cabin to escape. when Dare got to the Cabin he heard foot steps approaching (The sirens are still going off mind you) he slapped the trip laser on the door and crawled under. When he resurfaced on the other side, Seeker and Warp had already made it to the tree line and were signaling him to hurry up. Dare evil began sprinting towards them when he heard an explosion sound. When he turned another one went off sending him flying threw the air. He lands only a few feet away from the tree line unconscious.

Seeker runs over to him and grabs him by the straps of his vest and drags him towards the tree line The back of his vest is burnt and there's a fairly large piece of wood sticking out of his back. Already fearing the worst for his teammate he throws him on the back of his ATV and says to the informant: "Hop on the other one!" He does as told and the began to speed away into the forest...

After some time of traveling they reach their destination. Upon arrival there's already a chopper waiting for them. It was one of the new stealth choppers they've been integrating. This one had two rotors and had a 4 man squad of Delta Force (Air Force's version of Special Forces) waiting. They pulled up and the soldiers instantly trained their guns on them only to see it was the ghost. He stopped his ATV and climbed off and said to the approaching soldiers: "Hey this man need medical attention. Get him on board now!"

They did as he told them and he ushered the informant on board. He waited for, what felt like, hours before asking how long they had left until they took off. He didn't like the response as it was 5 minutes. so he waited counting down. When he got to the 1 minute marker the propellers started up. It was then he heard some gun shots in the distance and he saw 3 figures running towards the chopper. He sat up from his seat and squinted. As they got closer he recognized them as the other ghosts! Than an explosion ripped threw the clearing. It got the attention of the Delta Force members and the ran outside to see what was happening. What they saw was three ghosts running for their lives as a Federation tank and armored vehicles come into view behind them Luckily the tank blocks most of the narrow entrance into the small valley they were in. Seeker turns to the soldier next to him and asks "Do you have anything that could bring that thing down?!"

The soldier looks back into the chopper and then back to Seeker before replying "Yeah, we got a Javelin with a few rounds inside!" The soldier ran inside and carried it out to him. Once he got it he threw the heavy weapon onto his shoulder. He raised the binocular part to his eyes and took aim. The tank was about to pass threw the pass allowing multiple armored vehicles to pass threw. All of which would tear the helicopter to shreds if they made it with in range. The ghost squad had considerably damage already done to them. The leader's, Stalker, mask was stained with red, Silver was running with a limp, and Shadow was clutching his arm. Seeker than positioned it so the tank was the only thing in it's view. After a few beeps it started ringing and he clicked the fire button and a rocket launched into the sky.

Just before the tank rolled out of the way enough for a vehicle to squeeze threw it erupted into flames as the top half of it, it's cannon, shot up off of it and landed with a crunch. Seeker handed the Stinger back to him and rushed over to his team. When got over to them he immediately started helping Silver over to the chopper where the remaining D.F.s helped him in and tended to his wounds.

They also tended to Shadow's arm, even thought it was just a flesh wound, but when offered medical attention he declined it; saying it wasn't his blood; but his enemies blood. Seeker walked over an checked on him making sure he was alright. "Sir, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Seeker I'm sure. Let's just get this bird in the air before the Feds get wise and pull out their S.M.A.W.s and R.P.G.s." He pulled off his mask an smiled showing no injury.

Seeker did as he was told and walked over to the pilots. "Hey, let's get out of here!" He had to shout so he could be heard by the pilot.

The pilot only nodded in response as the chopper started closing the bay door. When it was closed everyone was strapped in and ready for the trip home. Silver had a bandage around his leg to stop the bleeding, same thing for Shadow except with his arm, and Dare Devil was in a stretcher still unconscious. The informant had a bandage around his head wound and was quiet the whole time. The stealth chopper pulled into the sky and started on it's way back to base; a trip that, beside the Delta Force, was surprisingly quiet...

* * *

**6 Days Later...**

Black Phantom had arrived home just 6 days ago and every one had been discharged except for Toshi. The base was lively with activity. It's not every day they get information about the Federation. So far it had proven true. The ghosts had to go on another mission while Toshi healed up, much to their dismay, but managed to pull t off with out much trouble thanks to their new info they got from H.Q.

Stalker was eating with Silver when a M.P. walked up and tapped his shoulder. Confused he decided to ask: "May I help you?"

"Yes, Colonel Elias Walker wishes to see you." The officer replied.

"Okay... c'mon let's go" Stalker said Silver motioning his head to leave.

"Actually, that won't be necessary, sir." The M.P. cut in before they could leave the table.

Seeker sat back down after hearing this and watched as his Captain walked away with the military police...

Stalker continued walking with them until he was lead to an office. When he got inside he was instantly greeted by Col. Elias Walker. He ushered the M.P. out saying the meeting was classified. He then returned to his seat at his desk.

"Hello, Captain Daniel O. Connors, I take it you'r mission went well?" asked the Colonel; leader of the ghost program.

"Yes, sir, it did. thanks to that new info I've been given. Only complaint is the heat sir." He replied.

"Is that so?... Captain I have a question for you. Who'd you say any one on you'r team has earned their mask yet?"

Stalker started to think. He had been with the team for 6 years now and if one were to earn their mask then he would be transferred to a new squad of wet-faces. However it was his duty to make sure they reached official ghost status... He was deep in thought when Elias snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Captain?"

"... None sir..."

"Hmmm... well that's to bad... Stalker you're being transferred to a new squad. You've been supporting them for too long and the new squads need instructors... They'll just have to make due with out you... Understood?

"Yes sir..."

"Good... Dismissed..."

Stalker got up to leave. Before he grabbed the handle he turned around and asked: "If it's not too much of me to ask sir... What exactly is their next mission?..."

"They'll be deployed up in Canada. If our information's correct then the Federation is sneaking units into the north. There plan is to build an army and catch us with our pants down. If there plan were to succeed I wouldn't have to tell you the causalities would I?"

"No... But how are they getting in threw Canada? I thought they closed their borders and declared themselves neutral?"

"Yes, but the Federation has ignored it and snuck troops in there. We're not sure how, that's why Black Phantom is going in, but the Canadians don't believe us and Congress believes if they press the matter anymore then they'd risk driving them to the Federation... Needless to say this is a top priority mission and if they are caught all comm links will be dropped and they abandoned and labeled Absent With Out Leave. (A/N A.W.O.L.)..."

The room fell silent as the depth of the situation began to sink in on him. This is how his team would earn their masks... He couldn't do anything to stop it and if they failed it would probably mean they'd die... whether it be at the hands of the Federation, the Canadians, or the wilderness it's self... "I understand..."

"Good now if there's no more questions... I need to get back to work..." Stalker just nodded and walked out the door. What ever their fates were in the coming days... He was sure that Black Phantom's coming future was gonna be a hell of a lot harder than his...

* * *

**Thank you to both guests who pointed it out. I have corrected the error in the story. I sometimes confuse the Javelin for the Stinger so forgive me. Also thank you for you'r reviews. The 2nd chapter should be out today, the 14th, or tomorrow, the 15th, so until then thank you...**


	2. Act I: Aftermath

**WARNING:**** This story is rated M, for mature audiences only. A minimum age of 14 is required to continue. This chapter may, or may not, include: Violence, gore, drug abuse, sexual themes, extreme language, and various other subjects not appropriate for young audiences. Viewer Discretion is advised...**

* * *

**Call of Duty Ghosts:**

_**Phantoms of War**_

**Act I**

**"_Aftertmath_"_  
_**

Seeker's sitting down, strapped, in a seat and was steadily snoring away. The plane made a sudden jerk and he awoke. He looked around looking for a disturbance. "_Nothing... just __turbulence..._" He thought. Seeker hadn't been on ease since they were prepped. They were given a secret mission and told if they failed they'd be disowned and left to die. Something no one wanted. He looked around again and noticed his team was still asleep. He decided to do the same when the plane shook again. "_Damn... I'm not getting to sleep anytime soon with this turbulence..._" He thought again. He decided to look at his watch and noted it was only 6:00 am. He sighed before the plane shook again.

He would've chalked this up to turbulence, if it hadn't kept shaking. His team mates soon woke up and started looking around. After a minute a waiting the intercom system, in the plane, turned on as the pilot spoke. "_Hey! Grab you'r gear and get ready to bail out! We're just over our intended destination! Something's gone wrong with the controls and-_" The voice cut off as the plane suddenly went into a nose dive. Silver unbuckled himself and went to grab a parachute.

Seeker, seeing this, immediately called out to his new squad leader. "NO SILVER DON'T!" It was to late. The plane fell into a full blown nose dive. After what seemed like minutes the plane level out and Silver fell, breaking his neck on the rails. Their Captain was already dead and the mission hadn't even started yet. Things weren't looking good already. Another of his team members went to go get the gear. Before he could unbuckle, and make the same mistake their captain made, Seeker shouted. "Stop! Wait until the plane is under control!"

Just as he finished the plane nose dived again. When the plane finally leveled out again he was thanked by said ghost. The plane went into yet another nose dive. This time the plane only straightened out a little bit. A pilot ran out and shouted. "Brace you'r selves! We're going d-" The pilot didn't get to finish as he, along with various other things, was flung towards the front of the plane. Seeker could feel himself being pulled forward from the impact. He managed to turn his head right, just in time, to see the back part of the plane get ripped off. He was now hanging in his chair holding on for dear life. Before anything else happened the plane hit something and he blacked out...

* * *

Seeker found everything black. He could here some fire in the some where. The sound was distorted. He had a head ache too. When he went to pull himself back into consciousness it intensified and he groaned. He decided to just lay there until it went away. After a while, whether it be an hour or a few minutes, time seemed to be non-existent while he laid there, he felt tugging on his pant leg. Seeker waited; barely comprehending what was happening. He then heard voices in the back ground. They where far to distorted for him to understand. He only let out a stifled groan which seemed to make his headache come back. Apparently he scared off who ever it was; because the voices stopped.

He realized the head ache wasn't going to simply leave him so he decided to get up. He, eyes closed, and attempted to get to his hands and knees. his body didn't respond at first and remained still. He put more force behind it and his body twitched. He finally opened his eyes and saw he was pined under a large piece of metal. He groaned again, as his vision blurred. It came back though. He tried to move his arms; but found they wouldn't budge. His vision faded again before coming back along with lots of pain. He looked around and found he'd, not only, been thrown from his seat, but also, thrown from the plane entirely. He had no idea where he was. He looked around for anyone or anything to get this chunk of of metal off him; but saw nothing... just trees...

He tried one last time to move it off himself. Adrenaline kicked in and he succeeded in getting it 4 inches from his chest before he reached his limit. He let it fall back on him. It began to slowly crushing him. He looked right and saw his right arm was severely bleeding from a gash on it. The gash was obviously formed from when the chunk landed on him. Judging from it's weight it was from the hull of the plane. A fairly large pool of blood began forming around his fore arm; soaking his black fatigues in the process. If he didn't find a way to treat it he would die of blood loss before of being crushed. Beginning to become desperate; he shouted out his friends names in hopes that they'd hear him. "Shadow!... Dare!... Anyone!..."

His vision slowly started to fail him as he began to fade in and out from blackness. He could feel death welcoming him into it's cold embrace. Right before he passed out he saw four figures approach him. His vision as so far gone though that he couldn't see them. Even though they were right on top of him. He blacked soon after...

* * *

**45 Minutes Earlier**

In the woods everyone had gathered for a meeting called by Winston. He was no doubt addressing the issue of the recent human activity in the area. The humans had disappeared from the park for 10 years and now, all of the sudden, they return. Winston sat on a rock over looking the rest of the pack. to his left was Eve and to his right was Winston. Further behind them were Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth. He made sure everyone was there before clearing his throat.

"Alright... I've called you here to address a serious issue... humans... for 10 years the human activity in Jasper has been little to nothing... now more and more humans have began showing up... They began setting up fences and stealing our hunts... However I want to stress the issue of safety the most... From what our scouts have learned there's a massive concentration of them some where North of here. I want everyone to stay clear of that part of Jasper until the humans leave... Another scout reported back that these humans could be hunters... They have equipment such as guns that hinters like to use... This makes them extremely dangerous... I want everyone to travel in groups... no less than 2. If these humans do have weapons then they pose a serious threat and cannot be taken lightly... Now with that being said: Stay clear of the northern part of our territory, stay in groups of 2 and make sure! that if you see one of these humans you do not interact with them and to report it as soon as possible..." Winston then went on to talk about normal pack affair and as soon as Winston was finished he turned away and began hearing the pack mummer to themselves. everyone was on edge. Humans tend to be bad news for the pack and now they had infested the northern sector of the territory?... Not good...

Kate was naturally worried by the recent turn of events; but not enough that it'd ruin her day off. She wanted to spend the whole day with Humphrey and that's just what she was going to do. When the meeting was over she turned to him and said "Hey Humphrey. I'm going to go take a bath. Mind helping me clean up?" He blushed in reply. She just giggled and swayed her ass side to side as she walked off. She knew he'd take the bait. Soon enough she heard paw steps behind her and she smiled. They got the lake and she walked into it. Humphrey stopped at the edge and starred at her figure. When she got her fur wet it showed off every curve on her body. He liked the view... a little to much... He quickly walked into the water before anything else happened. Kate started to scrub herself until she noticed Humphrey just sitting in the water. He wasn't really doing anything. All he did was try to keep his gaze occupied.

Finally she spoke up and said: "Mind getting my back?" Humphrey looked like his heart was in his throat; before he gulped and nodded. He started to scrub her back with his paws and she growled softly. Her leg began thumping in the water uncontrollably. She smiled as she, unconsciously, tilted her head upwards and let her tongue hang out. When Humphrey stopped Kate shivered and shook her fur. When she turned back towards him his fur was soaked. She placed her paw over her mouth and spoke to Humphrey. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Humphrey!"

Before Kate could continue on with a stream of apologies he spoke. "Kate calm down. You didn't hurt me or anything. Look I'm fine." He ushered to his body then, when he saw she was still worried, smiled at her.**  
**

His smile would always melt her heart. She smiled in return. She said, while still smiling: "Well if you're fine then you wouldn't mind finishing scrubbing me would you?" His eyes widened as she laid on her back. Giving him a full few of her under side. "Will you scrub my belly?" she asked. Humphrey, although nervous beyond belief, nodded. He started to scrub her stomach fur clean of any dirt or blood stains she had in it. He did his best not to wonder to low on her and tried to keep his eyes off of Kate's women-hood. She smiled and again growled softly in pleasure. As Humphrey scrubbed her lower stomach Kate told him: "Humphrey... could you go a little lower?" He obliged and went a little lower than usual. When he stopped Kate said again: "A little lower Humphrey." He did so until he was right above her women-hood. Before he could react Kate pushed his paw lower to where it was on her women-hood. Humphrey instantly locked up. However Kate continued to move his paw.

Kate opened her eyes, stopped moving his paw, and stared at him. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted him, no, needed him now. With out warning she leaned up and kissed him. At first he was shocked; but once he got over the shock he kissed back. She allowed him to push her on her back and stand over her. After a while of kissing she felt something prick her stomach. She pulled away from their current kiss and said: "Why don't we take this some place private?" She added a wink to the end so Humphrey would get what she meant. He smiled and nodded. They got up, shook dry, and walked off into the forest...

After searching around a while they found a nice part of the forest that seemed quiet and isolated. Not to mention it looked breathe takingly beautiful. Just before they got started they heard a groan. "What was that?" Humphrey asked.

Kate looked at a small hill to their left and said: "It sounds like it came from over there..." She stood up and walked over with Humphrey in tow.

When they got over the hill they were shocked to see a creature with a skull, but some how had hair despite not having flesh, for a face. It looked like a variation of a human... only decade... and dead... There was a large slab of metal on it. It's arm appeared to be bleeding. It also had a trail of blood dripping out of the corner of it's mouth. There were a few other chunks of metal scattered about. "What happened? It looks like he was in a log-sled crash..." Kate just stared at Humphrey. "What?"

"Humphrey you know humans don't log-sled. Don't you remember what my dad said earlier?"

"Oh yeah... Well we can't just leave him here..."

Kate seemed to think for a moment before coming up with an idea. "What if we bring him back to my dad?"

"Kate don't be crazy. You know pack law forbids it-"

"-Yeah; but we broke it to be together..."

Humphrey went to say something to counter it; but didn't have anything on hand. He sighed and finally submitted. No point in arguing a battle he couldn't win. "Fine... I'm all ears..."

"Okay you grab his left leg and I'll get his right. This thing doesn't look too heavy..." He did as he was told; but the two soon fond Kate's prediction to be wrong. It was heavy..._VERY_ heavy. After struggling to pull on it's legs it hadn't moved. In fact it seemed as if the gash on his arm was worse now. They had removed some of the pressure on it allowing the blood to move more freely and spill out more.

He groaned and Humphrey froze in place. He whispered into Kate's ear. "What now?"

Kate seemed to be thinking when the metal started moving. She bolted for the tree line with Humphrey. When nothing happened she looked in between Humphrey and it. She had trouble deciding if it was a good idea to save it at all. Finally she decided to save it. Perhaps it could give them insight as to why thee humans were there. It had to of encountered them for it to have something like this pinning it right? "Alright let's go get Lilly and Garth to see if, with their help, we can get this off of it and bring it back to my parents."

He nodded and followed her off in search for her sister and Garth. It didn't take long as they were at the lake she and Humphrey were at not to long ago. She ran up to them and they turned to greet her. Lilly instantly noted Kate smelled like Humphrey and hoped they didn't what she think they did. "Kate where have you been? Mom and dad have been looking for you."

"They have? Why?"

Garth spoke for Lilly this time. "Because they want to start training us to be the leaders of the pack."

Kate gave Garth a confused look before Lilly specified. "In the case something were to happen to me and Garth you two would be the next pack leaders. So you need o go to the "orientation" too."

"Oh okay... Where is it?" Kate asked.

Before Lilly could respond Humphrey cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself, ad spoke to Kate. "Well this is interesting and all; but Kate I do believe there was a reason we were looking for hem right Kate?"

"Oh yeah! Garth, Lilly we need you'r help. We found something the could help explain why the humans are here. Problem is it's pinned under something really heavy. Can you help us?" Garth and Lilly looked at each other, both unsure, but they came around when Lilly silently nodded. "Great! Follow us!" Kate then turned around and darted back into the woods with Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey following close behind. It only took about 5 minutes full sprint to reach there.

When they got there the alphas were fine; however the omegas needed a breather. As they caught their breathe Garth asked Kate to show him where the thing was. Before she could say anything they heard some shouts. They were: "Shadow!... Dare!... Anyone!" It sounded as if it was in pain. Everyone rushed over to it the location of the sound.

Much to Humphrey's terror they saw the skull had eyes in it now and that they were rolling into the back into it. That only meant one thing... It was dying... "What is that?!" asked Garth slightly disturbed by the sight.

"That's what cold explain the humans. Now hurry up and help me lift this off it. Garth walked over to the opposite side and they started to lift it. They got it a few inches off of it before they had to set it down.

"Son of a bitch that's heavy!" Garth shouted hold is paws in pain.

It was then Humphrey came up with a plan. "Hey why don't me Garth and Kate lift while Lilly pulls it out from under?"

"That's actually a-" Kate was cut off by Garth.

"-A terrible idea. what if that _thing_ wakes up and attacks her?"

Humphrey would've responded if it had not been for Lilly doing it first. "Garth I'll be fine. Plus from the look of it I'd say it could die any minute... It's to valuable to not take back." Garth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lilly actually wanted to do it! even though Garth didn't want to; he eventually agreed knowing Lilly had developed the determinism of her mother...

Everyone got into position and got ready. Kate to three and they lifted it up. It got about two feet off it's chest when Lilly started pulling it out. Even though there was three of them it was still excruciatingly heavy. They dropped it the second she cleared it out from under it. "Well... what now?" asked Garth

"Now we take it to our mine and Lilly's parents to see what to do with it..."

With one final sigh they, Humphrey and Garth, started dragging it towards the resting grounds...

* * *

Along the way wolves were staring at them. Whether it was out of fear or just plain curiosity they weren't sure. After dragging the creature threw the territory Garth commented: "Wow, this thing's... really... heavy..." Garth complained and he was right to complain. 220 bl. soldier with an extra 60 pounds on, rounding off to 280 pounds, was a lot heavier than one's average 225 bl. male caribou. They continued to drag it towards Winston and Eve's den until one wolf finally stopped them...

"Hey what are you doing?"

Everyone froze in place. The voice?... was none other than Tony himself... They turned around and winced. He was going to blow a gasket. Needless to say it was worse than assumed. Tony looked like he was going to have a nuclear melt down...

* * *

Seeker sat in a forest. The grass around him was a dull green color. He was in his standard ghosts gear. He looked around and saw Silver to his right he was fading in and out of existence. When Seeker reached for him he faded out. Seeker looked around to see if he reappeared somewhere. What's going on? Was that really Silver? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? These were the questions running threw his mind.

Before he knew it he heard voices. He couldn't make them out though. He managed to blink a few times an found he was in a dimly light cave. He was sitting up right and could now hear arguing outside. He coughed and blood came out making his throat burn. His eyes were heavy and not wanting to move. when he forced them to move the whole room starting spinning and he felt dizzy.

Finally he decided to tough it out and lift his head up and gazed around himself. It was dark; but to his left was a spot of light. There also appeared to be a hole in the roof letting in what looked like moon-light. He coughed some blood out and realized his arms were bound. "_OH CRAP!_" He started pulling and twisting; but his arms kept tied behind his back. Finally he let out a sigh. What ever these bonds were made out of he wasn't going to break it anytime soon. Seeker looked around the small cave and took in a deep breath of air. At least he survived it right? He wished he hadn't. The cave reeked of dog, a something rotten. He nearly gagged on the stench. "_Man and I thought N.M.L. smelt bad_."

He shifted onto his knees and continued looking around. It was strange that he somehow managed to get to this cave; with no memory of what happened. Even stranger was the fact that he was bound; but that could be chalked up to being captured by the Federation. As he hobbled over towards the back of the small cave he stabbed his knee on something. He quickly moved it and looked down. It was hard to see; but he could make out a white yellowish point sticking out of the dirt. He re-positioned himself and used his boots to dig up what ever it was. When he saw it he was slightly unnerved. It was a bone.

An idea snapped into his head and he went into action. He turned around and leaned back so what ever his bonds were would be under the bone. He then started pulling on the it. "If I can... just break these... bonds..." He heard a snap and was sent forward from his own force. When he got back to his hands and knees he was dog tired. what ever happened to him drained him of any energy he had; plus his wounds still ached- "Wait a minute..." He looked at his body and saw there were leaves wrapped around various places of his fatigues. One on his gash, one around his chest, and one on his right shin. "What the?" He mummered to his self.

He crawled out side and saw a group of wolves in the distance. It looked like they were arguing. "_But that's impossible wolves don't have arguments... do they?_" He sat there staring at the curious scene before the realization hit him... He's in a wolf's den... wolves eat meat... he's meat... Not needing any more information to convince him to leave he slowly made his way left towards the opposite direction they were in. He kept crawling, he had to get out of there other wise he'd die, and when he was sure they couldn't hear him got up and took off into a fast limp. He limped for about 5 minutes and eventually stopped and rested against a boulder.

He was breathing heavily and worn out. Though he knew he could continue after a short rest; he collapsed to the ground. He leaned his back against a boulder and released a sigh. He was pretty sure his wound shad re-opened and no doubt were infected thanks to the shotty patch up job he got. He still needed to find his team though. Once he was with them he could get proper medical healing and get more info on the plan from Silv-. The thought of his team mate's name reminded him he was gone. He stood up and started hobbling up into the higher parts of the mountain. He was still dizzy; but managed to keep his bearings. As he got higher he looked for any rock formation that could offer a clear few of the area. He kept climbing until he eventually found a tall mound of rock sticking out of the trees. He walked around it and nearly let out a whine. It was a _long _walk up.

Seeker stumbled and made his way up the uneven stone path way and even had to back track a few times to find the path up to the highest point. As he sat down he looked over the horizon and discovered it was already sunset. It was a beautiful one too. The sky was orange and the further up you got the more it transitioned into purple then blue. The only thing that would make this better was if he wasn't in hostile borders. He reached for his radio and pulled it out. He clicked the button and said "Predator 1-2 and/or predator 1-4 confirm..."

He waited and got no answer. He clicked the button on the radio and repeated his message. "Predator 1-2 and Predator 1-4 respond..." Again nothing. He pulled the radio away and notice a huge crack running across the screen and the case in the front was also cracked. The radio had broken sometime during the crash when he blacked out. It was useless now. "Fuck!" He chucked the radio to the ground. Upon impact it bounced up and over the ledge leaving behind only tiny pieces of black debre. He heard it clang and smack against the rock as it went down until he heard a yelp at the end. Curious he looked over the cliff and saw two wolves. A gold one and a grey one. The grey one rubbed it's head while the the gold one looked up and saw him. He quickly ducked back behind the cliff and pulled out his combat knife from his ankle holster. He held it up, ready, to stab what ever might come around the corner.

He began to hear voices after a short amount of time. One was a guy. He said: "Ouch that really hurt."

He was shushed by a feminine voice saying: "Quiet you don't want it to hear us... Garth go flank it mom and I'll distract it."

Heard some pitter-patter of paws and figured they'd use a canine unit, like ghosts did, to try and bring him down. He pulled out his M9 and pointed it to his right. There was a hole just large enough for a large German Shepard to fit through. To bad he over heard them and it wont work. He readied himself for the approaching firefight. Canines unit on his right and... more canines on his left? He saw several dog like shadows approaching threw the passage. This was a terrible strategy to be honest; but he shrugged it off as maybe locals. He heard the paw steps echo through the tunnel to his right and stilled his nerves. He didn't want to have to kill locals; but if he had to do it then it needed to be done for the sake of the mission.

He heard the paw steps cease and looked right. He saw a wolf staring at him. It was large and had an auburn coat. It looked scared while staring down thee barrel of his M9. However he couldn't afford to put his weapon down. He knew from his experience in N.M.L., No Man's Land, that they're all cold blooded killers who would kill and eat him if given the chance. He swallowed he stared at it. He heard a pebble move to his left and turned. There was another wolf there. This one snarling at him. It was a faded tan coat and was close to his face. He locked up out of fear and couldn't move. His eyes were wide as he waited for what was going to happen... Before he knew it the same auburn wolf tried to lunge at him. He rolled forward making it miss; but rolled off the cliff in the process. He hit a rock and bounced off it landing on another ledge.

He looked back towards the area he was at and saw the wolves staring at him. No doubt trying to figure out a way to get to him with out dying. He felt his head and it was wet. He pulled his hand back and saw blood on head had been cut open from the fall. The rock beneath him started to give way and jerked forward. This was enough to fling his legs over the edge and made him hold onto the rock with the last of his already weakened strength. He started slipping and soon adrenaline pumped threw him. His muscles began to burn and he started pulling himself up despite the rock starting to detach from the base of the formation. With out warning it suddenly gave out and all his momentum and strength disappeared. The rock flipped so he was under; but flipped again right before it hit the ground saving his life but still knocking him unconscious...

* * *

"OH CRAP!" Garth shouted as he saw the creature hit the rock.

He was silenced when Eve smacked him with her paw. "Watch you'r mouth Garth. We need to get down there and make sure it doesn't get away... I propose we break it's legs... Any Opposition?"

Everyone went wide eyed at Eve's idea before Winston looked back and said: "Let's not and say we did... Garth and Kate head down there and secure it. Humphrey and Lilly go alert the rest of the pack's alpha that the prisoner had been caught and will be transferred to the holding den. Me and Eve will make sure it doesn't get back up from here..."

With no objections everyone did their part. Winston and Eve peered over the cliff where the saw the figure another pool of blood beginning to form around it again. Eve sighed at how frail this thing seemed to be. At this rate it would probably die before any interrogation could happen. That's exactly what she planned to do. Interrogate it... Eve style... Soon enough they saw Garth and Kate arrive down by the body. "It's funny from this angle it almost looks like a hun..." Eve didn't finish and bolted down there towards her daughter.

Eve had had a run in with a hunter during the time of peace when she was younger. She'll never forget it. It's why she was always aggressive and why she doesn't like humans. She was at alpha school when a human hunter had stumbled onto it and ended up killing her brother who was also training to be an alpha. The monster not only did that; but it also killed most of the males of that year. Even the instructors... It almost got her too; but before it managed to fire one of the female instructors bit and tore his throat out... Because of the isolation of alpha school, and the dead male instructors, what remained of the boys, exactly 4 of the 15 that were there, had to be moved in with the girls location and taught by the same teachers. That's how she met Winston. They ended up sharing the same den, despite the objections from both of them, and they eventually grew to liking each other...

When Eve made it down she growled fiercely and almost tore out the human's throat. Luckily Kate grabbed her before she got a hold of the vital body part. "Mom! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Eve quickly replied to her. "It's a human! A hunter! It's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

Garth pinned her down and said: "So? We still need answers... and if this... human creature thing can give them to us then we need them..."

"You really are meant to be a pack leader Garth... You can let me up now... I'm alright..." Eve said.

"Yeah, no... Not that gullible Eve..." Was Garth's response.

Eve pouted before saying: "Fine... I promise I won't hurt the human... thingy..."

"Promise on you'r pack leader status?" Kate butted in. There was a moment of hesitation before Eve agreed. That kind of promise was important to any wolf. What kind of wolf are you if you threw away you'r pride and honor? The answer was none... She was let up as Winston came trailing down. There was a moment of silence before Kate asked: "What do we do now?"

"Garth and I'll take him to the interrogation den while you and Eve go get the pack healer." Winston spoke.

Nobody bothered to argue. As sense of foreboding came about them. The sense that this will only get more chaotic and worse in the time to come. Nobody bothered to argue; because everybody knew this was only the beginning... Little did they know though... this was no ordinary man... he was a ghost-no... a phantom... a phantom that'll haunt his enemy's dreams for the rest of their lives... he was a phantom of war...

**Author's Note: Well I know this took a really long to get; but meep... stuff happens Hope you enjoyed learning a little about the past of Eve there and why Winston and her were so close... Anyways Sabere Logging off again, I corrected my mistake with the whole Stinger situation last chapter... so yeah... No excuse for this update other than... I've been in like... a funk... Where I don't wanna right as much as I used too...**

**Also I'mma try to wrap up my stories... That's right no new stories posted until 2 of my current ones are finished... Might have to wrap up wist of fate sooner than planned; but I digress... I'mma try to be more professional about my writing, which means long times between updates, so as soon as I have a schedule up I'll post it on my profile... Until then enjoy...**

**_Sabere Stamp of Approval! This chapter has_ over: 5,734_ words. So for any chapter over 5,000 words it earns the S.S.A. (Sabere Stamp of Approval.) It also has the R.B.S.A. for being a record breaker.._  
**


	3. Act I: Events

**Author's Note: Been a long time huh? Well enjoy, these chapter's aren't easy to right and I've been kinda stretched out recently. Next is probably an update to my Alpha and Omega story: ****_A Twist of Fate_****. Next will probably be: ****_Call of Duty: Omega Warfare_****, then I'll update: ****_Humphrey the Legendary Super Wolf, _****and finally I'll update: ****_Nothing's Forever_****! Just remember Summer's over and updates will take a whole lot longer for you fans!-Anyways-Who's ready to read the next chapter? 3... 2... 1... MOVE OUT!**

* * *

**WARNING: This story is rated M, for mature audiences only. A minimum age of 14 is required to continue. This chapter may, or may not, include: Violence, gore, drug abuse, sexual themes, extreme language, and various other subjects not appropriate for young audiences. Viewer Discretion is advised...**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Ghosts**

_**Phantom's of War**_

**by**

_**Sabere Commander**_

**Act I**

_**"Events"**_

A heavy feeling fell upon Seeker. He was having another dream. This one showed his life before he joined the ghosts. He was driving to hospital, from work. His sister was having a baby, she was single since the daddy had run off, and he was supposed to be there with her. He, after all, was her older brother and wanted to help her.

As he was driving threw the streets a strong gust of wind came in threw his right passenger window. "Come on, come on!" He shouted as he was behind heavily backed up traffic. He didn't pay it any mind as he was more worried with his current situation.

The whole time Seeker was watching the event play out. Like it was a movie. He was disembodied and could't do anything; but float and watch the most horrific event in the history of The United States of America. Soon he looked past the skyscraper the car was resting behind. the wind started picking up and soon the atmosphere had turned eerie orange. No one noticed the black in the sky. Soon enough white, streaking, objects fell into the city. One after another they hit. The ground started shaking and cracking. No one except Seeker knew what was going on; yet he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't move on his own and had no voice to shout with. The other him was sitting in the car complaining about the traffic when the first of many shock waves hit them. The first cracked the windows of the skyscrapers above and moved all the vehicles over a foot. Car alarms started going off and people started panicking. The second wave hit shattering the windows of the cars and the skyscrapers. When glass started falling the Seeker in the past... before he was Seeker... when he was Joseph D. Kaley, he was the rank of Sargent First Class and in the Reserves, ducked as far down in his car as possible. He heard screams out side and shattering. He did his best to ignore the screams as they seemed to go on forever. Right when he was going to give in they stopped. Joseph looked up from his seat and looked around. Blood populated the busy streets with glass and bodies every where. He looked ahead and saw a man, half way out of his car, impaled by a giant shard of glass. He swallowed some saliva as another shock wave hit. This time the ground started to crack some more. "That could've been me..." He said as he then, slowly, crawled out of his vehicle...

* * *

_**Jasper Park, Canada**_

_**2235, (9:35 p.m.) August 11th, 2024**_

_**Downed AC-130, Hercules class gunship, wreckage...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Link Established...**_

_**Connecting...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It's dark out. The only source of light is the downed plane wreckage. It was cut into two pieces. One piece, the nose of the plane, was on it's side. The other, the body of it, was right side up; but was split open at the top. To top it off the site was surrounded by heavily burnt trees, no doubt from the crash, with lots of debris everywhere. The was the occasional fire; because of fried wires on certain mounds of debris.

In the site was a patrol of 12 Federation Night Stalkers. These were, and still are, stealth masters. It would only make sense the Federation would have them as the main infantry of a top secret base. These were the guys that found a way into Dallas and allowed the Federation to over run it. Their outfits consisted of:

1x Grey ski-mask.

1x Charcoal grey medium weight combat vest.

1x Black pair of Night Vision goggles.

1x Charcoal grey combat helmet.

1x Solid black pair of fatigues.

2x Charcoal grey knee pads.

2x Charcoal grey elbow pads.

2x Black gloves w/grey palms and fingers.

1x Pair of solid black combat boots.

1x UMP45 Suppressed w/Grip, laser sights, hybrid scopes.

1x P99 silenced w/extended mags.

1x Black combat knife

2x Tear gas grenades.

2x Frag grenades.

... It was their standard gear. They were infiltrators and they made sure everything was done quietly. They were, and still are, the closest thing to ghosts the Federation has produced on it's own. Rumor has that the new ones have been trained by Rorke (Roar-k) himself. If this was the case then they might as well be ghosts. They were patrolling the site looking for survivors as per-command. Anyone still alive could give the Federation clues of if America has caught onto their plans. This would be directly against the ghosts's training and mission. They were also taught to leave no trace and this mission is supposed to be a stealth mission.

Not to far away from the crash site, under a piece of debris that was being held up by rock and what not, were 2 ghosts. They were watching the group patrolling the site. The 2 ghosts couldn't find any of the pilots after the crash. So they pulled back to the nearest cover spot and waited for the sure arrival of the Federation. The wait paid off as some of the Federation's elite units came by.

Shadow, now clutching his Carbon Fiber M60 w/grip and a suppressor, was watching them in his sights. His face was painted to look like Ajax's mask. To his right, prone, was the other ghost. His face had a pattern that matched Keegan's mask. He was holding a black M.S.R. w/thermal optics, suppressor, and a kick stand. He was looking threw his scope, breathing calmly, waiting for the order to open fire. He wouldn't receive that order for a while now as they were waiting to see if the Federation soldiers could find the missing pilots...

* * *

Back with the United Pack wolves. Winston was waiting at the Interrogation Den for Eve, Kate, and Garth. He needed Eve, in the case that the subject is more resistant than expected. He needed Eve and Garth there as guards. He currently had an alpha with him, as pack law states he must, and was waiting.

After a sum 10 minutes Eve, Kate, and Garth arrived. They walked up to Winston and, before anyone could speak, Winston said: "Listen, Kate and Garth, I need you two to guard the entrance. No one is allowed in or out except for me and Eve. Understood?" Both Garth and Eve nodded before he continued. "Micheal I want you to guard the prisoner when me and Eve are not here. We don't need another case of it running off again. So you'll be inside during the interrogation got it?" Micheal nodded once. "Okay let's get this over with... "

Micheal, Winston, and Eve walked in and found the thing laying on the floor. Still sprawled out like when it had been transported there. Eve took the initiative and promptly threw a stone at where she presumed it's privates to be. She guessed right as the being lurched up pushing the air out of it's lungs. It then moved it's hands over it's injuries in a vain attempt to ease the pain. The being continued to grab it's groin and roll around on the floor releasing silent gasps every so often. This continued until Eve cleared her throat. The thing turned around, still grabbing it's groin in pain, as it stared at them.

They sat in silence for a short amount of time before Winston cleared his throat. The thing looked between almost as if thinking...

* * *

"_What the fuck? Why am I tied up, in another wolf den, and just got hit in the nuts?! Why?!_" The grey/black/white wolf cleared it's throat. Seeker looked between the two. "_Okay did that thing just clear it's throat? I need to get my gear. At least if I had my combat knife on me I'd-_" Seeker's thoughts were interrupted when the grey speak.

"What are you?" It said.

Seeker just remained quiet as ever. Then he said, in complete and utter confusion: "Wait what?..."

"I said: Who are you?" It repeated again.

Seeker's eyes widened a minute; before he shouted out. "HOLY SHIT! A fucking wolf just talked to me!" Eve calmly walked up and sliced the side of his face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You need to stop cursing so much..." She replied.

"Oh... sorry... I guess-"

Se cut Seeker off mid-sentence. "Now answer the question before I rip out you'r intestines!"

Seeker went quiet after hearing her speech. He could tell it was a female from the volume of it's voice. Most of the time people would've flinched from such words; but not him. He was trained on these situations and he could overcome anything they'd throw at him. He, in fact, was tortured by the ones that he wanted to join. it was all part of his training. It was so the Federation couldn't break him, so to speak. Instead of being afraid his expression went dead serious. He wasn't gonna give anything up less it was god himself telling him to do so. This was new to the two wolves. Something could actually resist Eve's threats?! What was it?

Before either of the 2 wolves could respond he answered the question. "I am Staff Sargent Joseph D. Kaley of the United States's Military... Now, if I may, who are you." Seeker gave it his most serious, straight face he could muster. Luckily it paid off and the grey wolf answered.

"I am the pack leader of the United Packs, Winston. This is Eve. She's my mate and co-leader." Winston introduced.

Seeker nodded in understanding. "May I ask how, on Earth, are you able to talk?"

Eve spoke this time. Seeker smirked beneath on the inside. They were playing right into his hand. "We have always been able to talk. It's just we normally don't talk to humans. No offence; but you'r not exactly the most kind, tolerant, or understanding species..." She said, trying to sound sincere, but he could see threw it.

"May I ask why you have tied me up?" Seeker now asked. Little did he know the wolves would have information that may prove useful to his overall mission.

"We were hoping to get some answers out of you as to why the has been more human activity lately..." Winston said this time.

"_Wait... human activity? He couldn't mean..._" He thought. "Tell me Winston and Eve have you seen a lot of them lately or is it a small amount? Most importantly did they wear green or tan uniforms or stuff like me?"

"Our scouts reported they wore things like you... and that there was a large concentration of them in the deeper parts of the valley..." Winston said.

"It's worse than we thought..." He mumbled to himself; but failed to remember a wolf's heightened hearing.

"What's worse than you thought?" asked Eve. She was tired of this and wanted answers as to why the humans were there, of all place, and why now?

"I need to go. If I can find my squad and rendezvous with them we might be able to stop them before it's to late..." Seeker said, while standing up.

"Wait!" Eve shouted jumping in front of the door. "You are not going anywhere until you tell us why you are here!"

Seeker looked at her, realizing he's still bound and unarmed, he decided to abide by their stupid questions. "I am a ghost, one of the worlds most elite fighting units, and I am hear to get rid of the Federation forces. The Federation launched a war with the country I work for, and since they're planning a sneak attack threw the North it's my, and my team's, responsibility to stop them..." A lone gunshot rang off in the distance... A sniper rifle gunshot...

* * *

One of the pilots had been found alive. The other one had been found earlier dead. The Night Stalkers began questioning him. Though they couldn't hear from the distance they knew the pilot would break under Federation interrogation. He had secrets that if put into the hands of the Federation could lead to a lot of dead men. Good, innocent men and women. Calming himself he, Dare Devil, waited for Shadow's mark. They were planning on putting a piece of lead in his head before he was tortured and caved. Some would call it evil, or them traitors, but they were the best of the best and had to do what was best. Putting him down, ending his suffering before it began, and preventing the Federation any clues as to why, or if, the ghosts were there at all.

Shadow quietly whispered to his teammate. "Mark..."

A single shot rang threw the air. The 50. caliber bullet sped towards it's destination and in a second the pilots head exploded in a bloody mess. The dead corpse fell backwards and the Night Stalkers all took cover looking for sins of the sniper's location. What they didn't know was that the two attackers had already moved positions and were hastily making tracks out of that vicinity. They ran a couple dozen meters before stopping and checking if they were followed.

"Are we clear?" Shadow's voice asked in the dead of night.

"I think so..." Was the only response.

The two moved out of cover, under a knocked over tree in a small little den like spot, and made their way up the hill until they found a small cave. It had a perfect downhill view and had it's back to a thick tree line. It was virtually invisible to a birds eye view and was easy to defend against as further down were stone walls that rapped around up to them. It was like a natural fort made by nature. The ghosts sat down their scavenged gear and took inventory. They had:

1x M.S.R.

1x M60

2x USP.45s

1x C4 Detonator

1x 5 pounds of C4

10x M.R.E.s *Meals Ready to Eat*

1x First-aid kit

2x Frag grenades

2x Black pair of Fatigues

1x Light weight combat vest

1x Heavy combat vest

4x Black knee pads

4x Black elbow pads

1x Black helmet

1x Headset

1x Black beanie

2x Black combat knifes

1x Canteen

3x Magazines of 7.62mm rounds

4x Magazines of .388 rounds

2x Magazines of .45 APC rounds

They'd have to make due for right now. They didn't, exactly, have the best choice of gear available...

* * *

Seeker tried to get up when he heard the gunshot; but the wolves wouldn't allow him to leave. Even when he tried explaining to them it could be his team. The wolves wouldn't let him. He sighed in frustration as he laid in the den. They said he couldn't go telling everybody that wolves could talk, not that he had a choice to began with on that subject, but then he was not allowed to leave either? They said if his wounds got infected he would die on before he could get rid of the other humans. "_Yeah it's not like this leaf bandage treatment is sanitary... nope... definitely, 100%, clean... my ass... _" He thought. Being stuck with the wolves was frustrating. Especially with the one guard constantly watching him. Him being a ghosts didn't like it when he was seen. He felt vulnerable and exposed. He continued to struggle to force himself asleep in the den for a couple more hours...

With the wolves of Jasper Park; there was a meeting in private. Tony, Winston, and Eve were there. The subject? The human of course... "We can't allow him to stay here Winston! The pack will go nuts! Eve! You know how evil their kind is; back me up here!" Tony pleaded.

Eve took a moment to respond. She was waying her options. Should she side with Tony and get rid of this evil thing in their lives? Or should she stick with her mate Winston and let the human finish it's mission so it can leave and the other humans will be gone too?... Eventually Eve decided. "I am truly sorry... but I'm sticking with my mate Tony. If this human can get rid of the rest; then I say let it. It's their fight; not ours..."

"But, but..." Tony sputtered out; but stopped as he realized he was fighting for an already lost cause. With a few grumbles he walked out of the pack leader's den.

Winston and Eve sat there for a moment; wondering if they had made the right decision. In the end they both new it was right and should the human break it's promise they'd just kill it and eat it like pack law states; but both of them were more so worried about tomorrow. How were they gonna tell the pack of their decision? More importantly how were they gonna keep the pack from killing it before it drives the others out of the valley? No doubt the next day would be one to remember. Winston turned and called Hutch and Candu over. Tomorrow was going to be hectic and it would really help if their daughters, and son in-laws, would be fully rested. They were going to have those two watch over the human while it slept. They would never go against their orders...

Over with the two couples, everyone was tired and nearly falling asleep. Just before everyone fell over Hutch and Candu ran to them. This caused the two alphas and omegas to wake up. They sat there staring at them as they caught their breath. It was a long run from the pack leader's den. The interrogation den was in a hidden location, away from the pack, should a prisoner every break out. Once the two betas caught their breath they spoke. "Kate, Garth. Winston sent us to take you'r place while guarding the human." Hutch said.

"Yeah, he said he wanted you four fully rested come time for the announcement tomorrow. He's going to inform the pack of situation with the humans." Candu finished.

The four didn't need to be told twice. The immediately bolted for their dens. guarding was so boring. Then to top t all of it was guarding a human and it was late at night! The couples all retreated to their homes. Lilly and Garth went to the tall grass and huddled together quickly falling asleep with Garth snoring loudly. Humphrey and Kate went to Humphrey's den. There Kate promptly kissed Humphrey, pushing him on his back, and then laying on his chest. She then maneuvered so that they were on their left side with Humphrey's arms wrapped around her. She kissed him one more time, holding it for ten seconds, before laying their heads down to sleep...

* * *

**In the morning...**

***0700 hours/7:00am***

Winston was sleeping happily next to his mate. Completely unaware of the havoc that was about to ensue. Soon a familiar alpha ran in. It was Micheal from the night before. He was out of breath from running so far and looked worried too. Winston went to ask him what was wrong; but Micheal didn't give him the chance. "The human has escaped!"

* * *

**With Seeker...**

Seeker was jogging along a path that lead towards the gunshots he heard last night. As he was running fast. To be honest, he wanted t be as far away from the wolves as possible, the further the better. He eventually slowed down to a light jog as his stamina began failing him. He knew that the wolf pack had already heard of his escape and was no doubtfully searching for him; but he'd be long gone before they found him. At least he hoped he'd be long gone. He's not exactly sure on how big a pack's territory is; let alone a united pack's.

He eventually made his way out of the forest and onto some hills. He quickly dropped to his stomach when he saw the crash site. All over it were the Federation, they looked like standard grunts to him though. They seemed to be scavenging it. "_Makes sense now that I think about it... One these guys could've gotten scared and misfired... Fuck I need to find my squad..._" Seeker thought. Just as he was about to stand up h felt something cold against the back of his head. He was quickly flipped onto his back and a boot brought down on his chest. The sun was in his eyes so he couldn't see the perpetrator; but he guessed it's more than likely a Federation soldier gotten lucky. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at their face; but only saw a mask, goggles, and a helmet. He also noticed there were 3 behind the one pinning him down with similar attires and they all bore a patch on their shoulders. The patch had a grey wolf with red eyes, sharp white teeth holding a knife in it's mouth, with a black background. Nope these were not the average soldier. These were Night Stalkers...

* * *

**Author's Note: Now I know this was a short chapter with all the chapter breaks and all; but I wanted t get _something _out for my loyal reviewers and readers. i had no idea what t name it so yeah... Anyways next chapter won't be out for a long a time as you've read at the top, hopefully you red it instead of just skipping over my normal banter, I've been running into some road blocks so expect all these chapters to be out somewhere between now and Halloween! If you're on Play Station Network Check and need someone to do Call f Duty stuff with check me out I'm: "Noobis Epicamus" and on X-BOX Live I'm: "Eastbaykillas" Though that may change soon...**

**Hope you enjoyed, make sure to review, vote on my pole (Seriously 1 vote and i can bring it down! Please vote!), check out my favorites list, and this is _Sabere Commander _saying PEACE!**


End file.
